A Flush of Scarlett
by JojiMC
Summary: Scarlett felt right at home working in her local library. No ignoramuses, no loud noises... just peace and books with the occasional question from a visitor. She embraced her life of solitude there and beyond. But when a certain "ladies' man" barges his way into her life, she is forced to question her beliefs about other people, relationships, and herself. (B-day fic for Applauze)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know, I know, I should be working on my competition fic. And I have been. I'm in the middle of the second chapter right now. But I feel that a special occasion has called for another one of my one-shots.

Josh, I can't believe how close we've become already. We know each other's highs and lows. We've listened to music together. We have remarkably similar, yet remarkably different tastes. You were exactly what I needed after a difficult time in my life. I feel that we connect in so many ways that we haven't uncovered yet, but we'll uncover them bit by bit, just as we have been doing. You're one of the sweetest and most philosophical people I've ever met. If we didn't talk every day, I'd feel like something (or someone) was missing. Thank you so much for being there for me and letting me get to know you- it's all I could've asked for.

So, without further ado, here is my birthday present to you. It was a true pleasure to write, and you have just created another Scarlody fan. :-)

P.S. Thanks again for letting me use your profile pic, heh.

* * *

 **FIRST ATTEMPT**

Scarlett was not the type of person to pursue relationships. Not the friendly kind, not the family kind. As for romantic relationships, those were never even considered in the equation of her life. That consisted of school, books, and college applications.

The library was where all three factors of her equation met to her advantage. She was always surrounded by unabating reading material, was earning volunteer hours to bolster her college applications, and was able to check out books for school on the spot. It was a win-win-win situation with little effort on her part- not that she would not have worked hard otherwise. After all, she was used to working hard to meet her ambitions.

Library visitors saw her as a young lady with much class for her age- even more so than most adults. Not a strand was out of place in her bun hairstyle, not a string loose on her sweater. She always stared at visitors politely as they inquired her about books, blinking her intense green eyes behind glasses in understanding. It was important to note, however, that none of them tried to flirt with her- until one did. More than once.

She was leaning on the check-out counter, her head bent over a book laid out in her hands, when the perpetrator came strolling. He wore a sweater that was more unfashionable than hers and was just about as skinny as teenage boys come. However, he did possess a quality in his blue-green eyes, which Scarlett would soon interpret as a sign for trouble.

The boy stopped at the counter and cleared his throat. Scarlett shut her book and looked up. "Can I help you?" she said in a mild tone.

The moment their eyes met, he jerked like he just woke up, fluttering his eyelids. "Whoa, hey. I'm, uh, just looking for books on how to fix computers. You know, the screen parts."

It was her turn to blink at him, drawing her eyebrows while wondering if he knew what he was saying. "Monitors aren't the same as computers. A monitor is a screen that displays an image generated by a computer."

He face-palmed. "Oh, duh. I knew that. Where can I find the books, though?"

Her face settled back into its default expression. "Depending on whether the problem is really with the monitor or with the computer attached, you should acquire _PCs for Dummies_ and _Monitors for Idiots_ in the 'Guides and Manuals' section. They will give you an appropriate scope of the situation. You could also borrow _How to Solve Technicalities with Tech for Geeks_ if you don't feel those are detailed enough." She shifted her mouth sideways. "Of course, you could also just purchase a new monitor and see if that works."

The boy turned around and leaned one elbow against the counter, slouching over. Scarlett stared at his elbow questioningly. "Oh, I would, but see, I have a story about that. My friend did something to his computer that disconnected it from his monitor, and he wants me to fix it for him, because I-" he pointed a thumb at his chest- "am a computer expert. Sadly, amidst all of the advanced skills that I know, I forgot the simple steps to fixing a monitor, which is why I'm here."

Although Scarlett's expression remained thoroughly neutral, it began to freeze on her face. "What about searching the Internet?"

"The- Internet?" He picked at his collar and blushed, his eyes darting down. "I, uh, didn't think of that? Thanks. Bye." Scarlett watched as he absconded into the bookshelves, then let out a thankful sigh and returned to her book.

Ten minutes later, he returned with a single novel- _The Great Gatsby_. He nudged it across the counter with flushed cheeks. "It's for school."

Scarlett eyed it with a look that was most embarrassing for the boy. "Uh huh." She scanned the novel's code and printed out a receipt. She put it inside the book and pushed the borrowed item across the counter. "Have a nice day."

The boy tucked the book under his arm. "Uh, when is this due?"

"Two weeks." She intentionally neglected to tell him that there were renewals. Hopefully, he would go to another library to borrow the book.

"Alright, thanks." The boy stared at her minutely in a fashion that seemed peculiar to her- and stalker-like. "I'm Cody, by the way."

She confirmed to herself that she did not want him around any longer. "Have a nice day, Cody."

His reaction showed that he had gotten the hint: he retreated from the library without looking back, for a scarlet flush had bloomed on his face.

* * *

 **SECOND ATTEMPT**

Scarlett hoped that she would not be around when Cody returned in two weeks. She guessed that he would return no earlier due to her first impression of him and that she could excuse herself from library duty that day, just to be safe.

She was wrong.

The next day, Cody sauntered into the library, slamming the door behind him. Scarlett jumped from the noise, eyes lifting from her book. He wore a leather jacket this time and had his hair slicked back.

Scarlett's mouth drooped. She had to deal with him again? Already? But she regained her composure as Cody approached her once more. This time, he put his whole right arm on the counter, bringing his eyes close enough towards hers to cause her to lurch back. "I'm not looking for a book this time."

She arched an eyebrow without a single trace of amusement on her face, but he did not seem to understand. If anything, he leaned closer. "O-kay... How may I help you, then?"

He tried to give her a soulful stare, tilting his head down while looking up; however, he looked more like a kid pretending to be emo. "You already have. I was looking for you."

Scarlett realized what he was doing. He was flirting with her. But she was having none of it. "I'm not here to converse," she said coldly. "I'm here to assist those who come here, and _only_ that. So, unless you have questions about the library or have books to return, I ask that you leave me to do my job."

The hope fell from his eyes; then, his mouth followed. He became like a lost puppy. "I- I do have a question about the library. Um... do you actually like working here?"

Scarlett observed his pitiful state and pondered for a few moments. His question was hardly about the library itself, and she did not have the slightest drop of sympathy for him... but he looked so desperate that she might as well throw him a bone. "It is sufficient for my volunteer record."

She then wished she could eat her words, for Cody became the one to look like he pitied her. "Is it sufficient for your own happiness, though? Why are you all alone here?"

His questions pricked her like a shot- they felt intrusive and unwelcome. A snarl played on her lips, showing her teeth grinding. "Go. Now."

She hated the way he was looking at her, like he understood who she was. He quickly withdrew from the counter, but his face showed no fear. Just sympathy. "Alright. Sorry I bothered you." Turning away from her, he strode to the door and left. Scarlett watched with bleary eyes as the door swung shut, fighting a fierce frustration she could not explain.

* * *

 **THIRD ATTEMPT**

The day after, Cody appeared once more as his normal self, carrying a deck of cards in his back pocket. However, when he reached the counter, a man with a severe scowl was there.

Cody took a step back. The man turned his scowl on him. "Well, look who's back. You're the stray pup who keeps coming around to talk to Scarlett."

The boy blinked a few times. "Scarlett?... you mean, the redhead who works here?"

"Bingo." He shook his head like a principal disappointed in a naughty student. "You came here just to talk to her again, didn't you?"

Cody shuffled in place and looked around. "Kind of. Yeah."

"She ain't here, kid. Keep those wandering eyes on me." Cody obliged. "Now, you listen here. Stop going about like a fool trying to impress her. She has no tolerance for that kind of garbage. Heck, she's been here for three years, and whenever we got new volunteers, she ended up exploding at them for pushing her buttons. But the thing is, she's great on her own. That's why we've kept her. She's helped with just about everything around here, even though she ain't too open about herself." The man let out a growly sigh and leaned forward on the counter. "Just- you need to try to understand her. If you get on her nerves, she will immediately shut you out."

Cody's mouth parted. "Are you- _helping_ _me?_ "

The man flipped his eyes toward the ceiling. "What does it look like I'm doing? Stop acting like an idiot around her and just show that you're sincere." His mouth folded into a smile. "It's what has kept her around me for so long. She's like a daughter to me now."

"That's, uh, cool. Thanks for the advice." Cody began walking toward the door.

"Whatever, kid! Just don't act dumb!" the man called, drawing attention from visitors. He chuckled evilly. "Ah, young love. So stupid."

* * *

 **FOURTH ATTEMPT**

The following afternoon, Scarlett was back in her station at the library. She kept looking up from her book to the door, a thin layer of nervous energy surrounding her.

The door opened, and Scarlett's gaze shot up. Cody stepped inside and let the door shut behind him. He tapped a peach-colored rose on his palm over and over, gazing pensively at the wall of bookshelves to his right.

He turned his head and walked toward Scarlett, who stayed bent over her book. Cody stopped in front of her and cleared his throat.

She looked up and sighed, her eyes worn-out. "What is it you want this time?"

Cody laid his rose gently on the counter, and she eyed it distrustfully. He stood erect, looking more solemn than he ever had before. "All I ask is that you'll hear me out on what I have to say."

Scarlett looked at him for a long moment. "Proceed."

He took a deep breath and let it out. "I've been a complete idiot to you so far. Not only have I embarrassed myself about eight times, I've also embarrassed you. I keep acting in dumb ways around you because I don't know how to act. I pretend that I'm experienced with that sort of thing, but I'm not. At least, not in a good way." He stared at his feet. "I've been rejected a bunch of times. I've never even had a real date. And I was so determined not to screw up my chance with you that I screwed it up in the worst way possible." His eyes moved from his feet to Scarlett's face. "And the truth is, I think you're beautiful. And really intelligent. I can tell you hold yourself back a lot, which is why I want to get to know the real you. The real Scarlett." He pointed at the rose, scratching the back of his head. "Speaking of which, I was thinking of getting a scarlet-colored rose, but I thought that would be too cliché. And the last thing I want to be to you is cliché. I just want another chance with you, but that depends on whether you want to get to know the real me. The guy standing in front of you right now."

Scarlett stood very still. Although she wore as composed a mask as ever, her mind coursed with Cody's words. He had just called her beautiful... and _really_ intelligent. No boy had ever shown such affections toward her before. And he actually wanted to know who she was. He may have been socially inept, but she could not help but be charmed by his genuine sweetness and humility.

She pushed the rose back to him. "I can't accept this."

His features dropped. "I will, however, speak to you on a regular basis," Scarlett said. "I think I could be minor acquaintances with you, if not more."

Cody looked back up, a grin bubbling up in his expression. "You mean that?"

Something rare showed in her features- a flicker of amusement. "I don't lie unless I need to."

"I think that means 'yes'." Cody pumped a fist. "Sa-weet!" He pulled out the deck of cards from his pocket and showed it to her. "First things first. If you want to be friends, you have to learn how to play cards."

Scarlett closed her eyelids halfway in a dull look. "I have to?"

"Well, you don't have to, but..." He took out the cards from the box and shuffled them, making them fly in a semi-circle and into a neat stack. Scarlett boggled at the display. "But then, you'll never learn how to do that. A shame, really, 'cause it's fun."

"... Teach me."

"Sure thing. Think you can go out for a bit?"

Scarlett glanced behind her. "I wasn't here yesterday, though..." Cody shuffled the cards again, and she looked back. "How do you do that with your bare hands?"

"Ha, it's easy! You'll see if you come outside." He started toward the door, then turned halfway, inviting her silently one last time.

She glanced behind her again before skirting around the counter and joining his side. "Let's hurry up."

Cody nodded curtly, turning up his lips subtly. They speed-walked to the door, and Cody held it open for Scarlett before exiting himself. The last thing one could see was two figures running off before the door swung shut with a final _click_.


End file.
